


Origami's feelings and thoughts hero wise

by StoryFabricator



Series: Stroge Requests [3]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings, Gen, all emotional wise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryFabricator/pseuds/StoryFabricator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm horrible at feelings and emotion.</p>
<p>Basically Origami's feel between missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origami's feelings and thoughts hero wise

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request for zaikira4world over on tumbler. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry its so bad, and it took me so long to actually work on it. T_T emotions have never been my strong point.
> 
> But the challenge was fun, even if it does suck. ^^;

Once again we we're called out to stop a robbery, something all the other hero's were good at. Unlike me, the others could use there powers...mine are almost never needed.

So I cover it up with photo bombs. Anything to keep my fans happy. 

Sometimes I wonder why I ever became a hero, its not like I am at all helpful to the others. My points are strictly based off my photo bombing and arrival. 

I'll always remain at the bottom of the charts. I wish I could be more helpful, maybe then I could earn more points to at least be close to the other hero's. 

But I'm not sure how I can. After all what use is a shape-shiftier? 

"We got another robbery!" Agnes announced over the intercom. 

Maybe now was my chance to at least _try_... 

This one had hostages. 

"Origami." At the sound of my hero name I looked up to meet Wild Tiger's eyes. "See about detracting the robber by making yourself a copy of his partner."

I will never understand how he does it, but Wild Tiger always seems to read other people so well to the point he can just _know_ what your thinking, and helps you follow through. 

Grateful for the plan, that's what I set off to do. 

It wasn't hard to pull off due to the two men always leaving each others sight. And in the end I was able to set one hostage free at a time letting the others take down the two robbers.

I felt a strong feeling of pride, I hope this feeling never goes away, I want to remember it, and reach for it again. 

I had never seen so many points beside my name before.

Maybe I'll be reaching up in rank sooner then I think.


End file.
